


Cigarettes After Sex

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Sebastian Stan x Reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Since the new year has passed, Sebastian's been growing out his hair, and you couldn't be more in love.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 1





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1.1k
> 
> Warnings: None! Fluff to the MAX, pure softness, and mentions of smut.
> 
> A/N: The new pictures of Sebastian on the set of Fresh filled my whole soul with softness.

You hated when he left. Even if he had to leave for filming on location or in a studio, or even for interviews. He hated it too. Especially if you couldn't come with him, even if it meant you stayed in a hotel room or in his trailer for the day. It always made you sad when you watched him get out of the car and walk into the airport, knowing he'd be gone for a few weeks at a time.

Even though he was gone, you were always ecstatic when Sebastian came home. But now the times were different.

Nearly everything was shut down due to the pandemic, and businesses started slowly coming back. The two of you see grateful to be stuck together, despite it being a medium sized apartment in Manhattan. But neither of you complained. You enjoyed every single minute of every day with Sebastian. While you were working from home writing articles and attending online interviews through your laptop, your company was very understanding if and when you had to adjust your schedule. But you were forced to be in the apartment all day, so your boss understood if you needed a day to yourself.

The sunlight shines through the partially open curtains, as the warmth of the soft comforter pulls you into its welcoming embrace. Turning over to your stomach, you didn't want to get up. You were content with lying in bed all day; nothing was stopping you. Stretching out, you blindly reach across the bed. The left side of the bed that looks out into the rest of the room is empty. Silently groaning to yourself, you pull your arm back from the cold spot and firmly hold it against your bare chest.

Letting out a large exhale, you decide to sit up, holding the comforter over your sore body. The brightness of the sunlight shining through the window makes you squint as you finally decide to wake up. Once your eyes adjust to the light, the scent of something wonderful floats through the room and you smile, realizing what it was.

Risotto. But it wasn't just any risotto, it was Sebastian's. He cooked that dish to perfection every time he made it. He always made it during lazy mornings and it set the tone for the rest roof the day. Breathing in the scent of the food, you can also hear the sound of 'Flash' from Cigarettes After Sex. Scrunching your nose, you rekindle your love for the song as you get up.

After using the restroom, you put on one of Sebastian's shirts that was almost two sizes too big for you, and follow the scent into the kitchen. Stepping in the room, you open the fridge and grab an already open water bottle, and sneak a piece of beef jerky. Closing the fridge, you walked by the stove, where the risotto was cooking in the large pot. Leaning against the counter, you took a bite of the jerky when Sebastian walked in.

"Oh wow, look at you. Up before 10:30, someone call the media!" He sarcastically jokes, walking to you.

"Ha ha. Very funny Seb." You rebuttal with a smile before finishing the jerky halfway.

Standing in front of you, Sebastian leans down and cups your face, giving you a soft kiss. Towards the end of the kiss, he snatches the remainder of the beef jerky with his mouth. He chews it with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey, that was mine!" You exclaim, staring at him.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Sebastian playfully asks, as his jaw clenches

"If only I was as tall as you, then I'd show you what I'd do." You reply, nudging his shoulder.

You walk to the cabinets to get yourself a glass as Sebastian follows you and starts to chase you around the kitchen.

"Really? Then tell me what you have in mind, Y/n." He says, shortly after catching you.

He grabs your waist and lifts you up in the air. You happily squeal in delight as he sets you on the countertop, with his soft touch never leaving you.

"That better?" He asks, gently holding your hips, as he stands in between your legs.

"Immensely better." You smile, rubbing his shoulders.

The soft fabric of his t-shirt feels wonderful to touch as you run your fingers through his short dark brown hair. His steel blue eyes gaze over your face with a hint of amusement. Tracing his jawline with your finger, you chuckle at the formation of his stubble.

"You need to shave soon." You mumble out loud.

Sebastian chuckles and he takes your hands in his. Rubbing your knuckles with his thumb, his brows begin to furrow.

"What is it?" You ask.

Sebastian doesn't answer at first. He gently takes your chin in his right hand and angles your face to the side. He runs his thumb along your jaw towards your collarbone. You hadn't noticed that the left side of your jaw and neck were adorned with a few light purple bruises from the night before.

Stroking your neck with his pointer finger, he briefly sighs.

"Last night was a little too rough for you, sweetheart?" He asks, feeling a little sad.

"What? No, not at all, Seb. I promise. Even if it was, I'd tell you. We have that safe word for a reason." You explain, gently cupping his face.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure, Y/n. Now, about shaving my face..." He teases with raising his eyebrows.

"Can I do it this time? I've always wanted to!" You say, clenching Sebastian's muscular arms as he laughs at your excitement.

"Alright, alright, you can. Just as long as we practice lines later. You're lucky I'm growing out my hair. It won't stay like this." He explains, letting go of your hips to walk to the bathroom.

But he doesn't get very far. Just before he's out of your reach, you grab his arm and pull Sebastian back toward you by his shirt. He wraps his arms around you and gently carries you by your hips. Clasping your arms around his neck, you laugh at the action.

"No, no! Keep your hair this way. I love it and it's so soft." You say.

Smiling, Sebastian carries you through the hallway and to the bathroom you both shared.

"Okay, I'll keep it for a while when the filming is done. Just as long as you keep wearing my shirts. They look good on you." Sebastian says, before motioning down to the faded NASA t-shirt you put on when you woke up.

"Deal." You say.

Turning on the faucet, Sebastian lathers his face with shaving cream before handing you the razor. As you begin to shave his face, being careful not to cut him, he just gazes at you with all the love in the world that one man can offer.


End file.
